


Specter

by Hugabug



Series: velodrome [2]
Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series), Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - International Spies, Blood, Blood Loss, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, James Bond AU, M/M, Minor Violence, everything that comes with being in a spy movie basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugabug/pseuds/Hugabug
Summary: or in which Andrew is an double-0 gone rogue, Steven is his handler gone rogue, and Zach is the unlucky Quartermaster that gets in their way.





	Specter

**Author's Note:**

> part of [this au](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13379472) (i suggest you read it first) and inspired by Andrew's bond villain comment

Zach writhes at Steven’s feet.

Andrew can’t take his eyes of him, their quartermaster, bleeding out on the concrete floor. There’s a hole in his torso, caused by a small but precise bullet of an expertly concealed hand gun. The pistol in Andrew’s hand is warm, having freshly been used, but the revolver in Steven’s is smoking.

“I’m sorry,” Steven says to Zach. His words are sincere, and his eyes are pained, yet his mind is made up. Zach curses him, the angry shout muffled against his gag and the fluorescent lights reflecting harshly on his cracked glasses, accenting his betrayed glare. Steven shakes his head at him. “It wasn’t suppose to be this way.”

Andrew licks his lips. “How was it suppose to be, then?”

Steven looks up at him, fast and jittery– a deer in the headlights– as if he had not just staged a nationwide red alert all on his own. As if he had not just sent the world’s best intelligence agency into a panic. All around them, alarms still blare, high tech cameras are still down, and the nation’s best are scattered into the wind, chasing after the tail ends of a ghost.

Andrew licks his lips again and his chest swells with satisfaction in watching all of them squirm.

“I didn’t want to shoot him. I like Zach,” Steven says, simply, throwing a forlorn look at the quartermaster rapidly dying on the floor. “He was kind to me and the rest. And Lee Yang was, too. They made a great pair, don’t you think?” He sighs. “But I guess now we gotta… You know.”

“You shouldn’t kill him,” Andrew says, watching as Steven’s finger twitches against the trigger of his handgun. Steven looks at him, expectantly, like he actually wants Andrew’s input and Andrew stares back into the eyes of the man he’d trusted so often with his life. All their time together, and Steven had never given him pity, when Andrew had told him of his parents’ state-issued murders. All their time together, and Steven had never shut him down when he had cursed the agency that kept him fed and clothed and lonely, like a pig up for slaughter.

All this time together, days spent in each other’s ears, silent nights spent in each other’s company, and Steven had never breathed a word to anyone when Andrew told him that he was _the_ Specter.

Now, they stand, about a foot away from freedom, their bleeding co-worker their last good bye note before their great escape. Out in the hallway, others lie dead, fallen under Andrew’s impeccable aim. His heavy artillery boots leave a red, red trail on the grey concrete floor and his left hand is dripping in it from when he had used one of the guards as a human shield. In this room, in this liminal space between the past and the new world, they look at each other, two murderers with their loyalties severed and retied to each other and suddenly the illusion falls. Suddenly, they are the monsters the state had always groomed them to be.

Yet, Steven looks at him like he’s all that matters, and that’s all Andrew needs.

“We shouldn’t.” Andrew continues, stepping forward and over Zach to reach his handler. Steven follows his movement with his eyes, drawn to him, and in this moment, it is them and only them. No one else. “Retribution is kind of Eugene’s thing.” Andrew reaches up, buries his blood stained fingers in Steven’s silver hair. “I’d hate for him to get his hands on you.”

Steven purrs. “I doubt you’d let him.”

Andrew smirks in reply.

* * *

The clean up, Andrew hears, was a mess.

The bomb Steven had planted in Fulmer’s office went off without a hitch, but unfortunately, their boss, and half of his team, had survived. And so did Zach, says the grapevine, though it comes with the grave news that he is in quite the bad shape. Nevertheless, the disappointing lack of important deaths leaves the double-0 program suddenly open to criticism via the delightful institution that is the government. They’re in the hot seat now, their little old workplace, and Andrew couldn’t bring himself to care. All this drama preoccupies Fulmer, preoccupies the agency, _and_ most of all, it preoccupies Eugene. So it won’t be too soon before the famed 007 decides to track them down for some good old fashioned revenge.

Andrew yawns. Eugene has always been point and shoot. How boring.

“Where to, next?” Steven asks him, curled up against his side, naked and warm and solid in Andrew’s arms.

Andrew turns to capture his question in a lazy, open mouthed kiss. As easily as he had done, earlier that evening, Steven falls into him, sinking into his lips like he had always belonged there.

When they part, Andrew presses a sweet peck to the tip of his nose.

“Brazil.” he breathes, a laugh in his tone. “Adam’s waiting for us there.”

“Oh, boy,” Steven grins, cat-like and self-satisfied. “Looks like we’re here to party.”

“Little party never killed nobody.”

“Guess you don’t go to my kind of parties, then.”

Steven grins, and Andrew can’t help it– he kisses him again.

There isn’t much talking after that. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr ver.](http://en-sam-malas.tumblr.com/post/171088102796/specter)  
>  if you can guess which song & OST Andrew's last spoken line comes from I'm going to love you forever


End file.
